We have used complementary DNA prepared from hemoglobin mRNA using AMV reverse transcriptase as a template. From this template we synthesize highly P32 labelled nucleic acids upon which sequence analyses are performed. RNA polymerase is used to sythesize either RNA or deoxysubstituted RNA. DNA polymerase is used to synthesize ribosubstituted DNA.